


Gentlecat’s Halloween

by Zero1606



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alcohol, Animal Transformation, Cum drinking, Cum hunger, Dragon Rin, Drunkenness, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Large Balls, Large Cock, M/M, Transformation, cat Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero1606/pseuds/Zero1606
Summary: Adrien gets a bit more out of the school's Halloween party than he expected.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Okumura Rin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	Gentlecat’s Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> A story for Etherious01 on FA

In the year he had been at a public school, Adrien had learned many things shown on TV were far from the truth. Thankfully, class events weren’t one of those things, at least when it came to his school. Luck had placed him in the most creative class in probably all of France.

Between decorations from Marinette, Nathan and the others from the art club, Nino’s music and generous catering from Chloe’s hotel, even the most boring concept would turn into an exciting party.

Just take today as example; a Halloween party organized by a school. It sounds rather boring, but boy, had he been wrong.

* * *

From the moment he left his limousine, awe has been dominating his emotions. The guys really went all out with it. Cobwebs, boarded up windows (fake of course, since otherwise the principle would get in trouble), dead trees and pumpkin lanterns, some even suspended from the roof by nearly invisible strings.

Once he passed through several layers of curtains, all cut in the shape of wild plants hanging from the ceiling, he found his mouth fall open. What used to be a normal and boring courtyard had been completely transformed since he left school yesterday afternoon.

When Marinette said she wants to turn it into a graveyard, he didn’t expect this. Dozens of authentic looking graves, each with an engraving of a known person (he was seeing his father’s name as well). Real dirt lined the floor, potted yet dead looking plants were placed all over the area and a light artificial mist was crawling all the way up to their knees.

“Wow, no wonder we had to have a fundraiser for this,” he muttered and made his way through the room. All around him he could see the craziest costumes. Robots, realistically looking zombies, a Japanese fox spirit, even a Grimm Reaper complete with scythe and all. It really made him glad to have spent more time than necessary on his costume and not just go as a cat like he had planned at the beginning.

Thankfully his wardrobe was large and well stocked with formal attire, so getting it together hadn’t been as hard as it could have been.

Brown dress shoes, going over into a cream-coloured swallowtail suit with a red vest over a cream button down shirt and a blue bowtie. It wasn’t anything on its own, but that’s where the details came into play. Under the cream and brown coloured top hat, which he extra bought for this occasion, two pointy cat ears were covering his own, and a long brown tail hung out of his pants. He wasn’t sure if anyone would recognize who he was supposed to be, and it made him slightly nervous.

He twirled the walking cane he brought with him in his gloved hands and walked into the room. Greeting everyone he recognized with a smile and a tip of his hat. It got him a few laughs and giggles in return, it was strange seeing Alya, as an Egyptian mummy, nearly fall over at his antics.

Being here was enough to brighten his entire week, it had been filled with modelling gigs and piano recitals, just being able to be himself for a night is just so refreshing.

To nobody’s surprise, Adrien had picked the buffet as his target. Being forced to maintain a model diet 24/7 made him appreciate every chance of breaking it and boy, had he gotten here hungry.

Before he could move across the dance floor to it however, he got stopped by a werewolf wearing a familiar pair of glasses. “Hey bro, nice costume!” He shouted at him, and pulled him into an energetic hug.

“Hey Nino, seems like you are in a good mood.”

“You know it! Just about to head over and man the console. Finally got permission to blast my new hits,” he punched the air. “Going to grab something to bite? Well, better have an eye open for Rin. I think he isn’t stomaching the punch too well. Acting a bit strange, but at least it makes him open up,” with a pat to the shoulder, the werewolf DJ danced off, leaving the gentleman cat alone.

* * *

Keeping his friend’s words in mind, he finally stepped up to the large buffet. Even the food screamed creativity. Sandwiches looking like decapitated humans, with a generous amount of tomato sauce of course, pumpkin shaped muffins, a baguette spider; he had no idea what to try first. The centrepiece was a large bowl of blood-red punch. A whiff of it answered his unasked question, seems like someone had thought it funny to add a little something extra to the fruity drink… better stay away from it.

He settled on a handful of pumpkin muffins and to his delight, they didn’t just look like them but were also fittingly flavoured with a nice bit of jelly on the inside. The second and third one followed quickly; nobody here would care if he breaks etiquette after all.

“Not really behaviour fitting your costume, isn’t it Agreste? Though I have to admit, seeing you stuff yourself has something.” Hot breath, smelling strongly like the punch, was tickling the back of his neck as someone addressed him. Whoever it was, his voice was almost a purr and had a very sultry tone for it. Adrien went stiff, then carefully turned around, swallowing the last bits of muffin.

It was Rin; no wonder he recognized his costume, though it seems like Nino had been right. Something was off about him, his usually bright blue eyes were clouded and unfocussed, yet had a strange glint to them.

Like the rest of them, he had put some effort into his costume. Though Adrien had to admit his current state really was working against it.

The base of his outfit looked like it once had been a plain black cassock, but someone had evidently done some minor adjustments to it. His chest area was far tighter cut than common, showing off Rin’s defined upper body. While Adrien wasn’t aware of Rin being part of any sports team, it was clear he must have some physical activity in his life outside of school, his pecs were clearly visible.

A rosary hung around his neck, though the beads looked slightly burned, it still was an eye catcher, especially with the silver cross resting right between his breasts.

The most striking thing about him however was his hair. Usually an even black, now it was lined with white streaks. Whatever brand of dye he used; it must have cost a fortune. Even for Adrien’s experienced eyes, it looked natural.

Slightly blushing from the remark, Adrien wiped away the crumps from his face and fully turned to face him.

“Says the priest reeking of alcohol,” he replied with a smirk on his face. ‘Never let anyone catch you of guard’, one of the first lessons he had been taught when it comes to small talk.

It seems like he had picked the right answer. Instead of anger, for which he was known, Rin’s face turned into a loopy smile, which got quickly followed by a chuckled. “Good one

Agreste, good one.”

He raised his hand, probably to punch the model’s shoulder, but instead started to lose his balance for a moment and relied on the table for support. While Adrien looked at him with worry, the other just chuckled again and mumbled an ‘ups’ under his breath.

To his slight relief, the exchange student let himself fall onto a chair, instead of continuing to stand. He leans back and provokingly spread his legs, far enough for his cassock to show the contours of his legs. Rin must be wearing some warm pants underneath the thin robe, because his thighs were looking much thicker than Adrien remembered them to be.

It seems like his wandering eyes didn’t go unnoticed by the other however.

“Liking what you see?” He licks his lips, showcasing his long tongue and gleaming white teeth. “Lust is a sin, you know?” His right hand travelled to his left pec, circled what must have been his nipple, then continued to wander downwards. “Maybe you should come with me and offer penance for your actions?”

Once it passed his covered, but he knew they existed, abs, he came to a hold at his crotch. A large bulge stood proudly upwards, formerly hidden like the rest of his form, and with his hand, he gave it a healthy grope.

Well, seems like he didn’t need to ask which kind of drunk Rin was. Taking his eyes of the lewd display and ignoring the fact his own cock has twitched more than once at the small show; Adrien turned back towards the table. “Sorry Rin, but I am not religious.”

He didn’t need to see his face to know he was probably looking rather disappointed right now, but he really didn’t care that much. It was his fault for not realising someone had fun spiking the punch.

While Adrien was busy deciding what to try next, he failed to realise the priest rose from his chair with slightly shaking legs.

The model had just settled on a rather bloody looking sandwich, he really hoped it was tomato paste and not straight ketchup, as he felt something behind him. Before he could do anything about it, a warm form pressed against him.

Long arms wrap around his body, one hand stopping on his stomach, the other on his thigh, both dangerously close to his crotch. Nothing more than a shocked gasp left his mouth as Rin pressed himself against his back.

At least it answered the question if the other had stuffed his underwear. As he felt the large bulge nestle itself between his two, highly insured, cheeks, the warmth and pulsing he felt from it made it clear that every last inch was real.

He shivered and nearly fell over, if Rin didn’t have such a strong hold of him. Warm, alcohol filled, breath caressed his neck as the other mumbled into his ear. “That’s great, then you shouldn’t have anything against some fun with me. I promise I will make you enjoy it, Kitty,” he finished by nibbling on his ear and pressing himself even firmer against him.

Adrien could feel the other’s hard nipples digging into his back, two small buds hard like diamonds. The firm pecs served as back rest as Rin started to pull him back to grind his, to the model’s great shock, growing bulge deeper into him. Years of karate and kung fu training clicked inside the blond; this was way past his comfort zone.

It happened faster than the black-haired one could react. One second, he was rubbing himself against the blond; the next one he was on his knees, his arm twisted in the other’s grip.

Green eyes stared down at now cleared blues, both pairs widened in shock.

“Oh my god, sorry Rin!” Adrien quickly pulled him back to his feet. “It was reflex, I didn’t want to hurt you. Just got a little to close for my liking,” he pushed back the sleeve of the cassock to take a look at the arm underneath. The pale and muscular forearm had a few light red imprints on it, but they would fade in a few minutes, otherwise it looked normal.

“Good,” a sigh of relief left his lips, “looks like I didn’t twist hard enough to cause damage.”

Rin chuckled, causing him to look up. While his eyes were clear, there still was a dirty grin on his face. “Sorry Agreste, but you would need to twist something else rather hard to do any damage done with your weak grip,” a few seconds later the grin turned into a smile. “Just kidding of course, don’t worry about that. I am used to getting into fights, nothing I hadn’t had before.”

Despite the joke, it seems like Rin really was back to his usual self. Adrien let go of his hand, then turned back towards the food. “You probably should lay off the punch, I think Kim put something strong into it,” the other just nodded and went to grab a bite too.

* * *

Even after the… let’s call it rocky start, Adrien found himself enjoying spending a few relaxed minutes with Rin at the buffet. They had surprisingly much in common, both loved Anime and had a strong loyalty when it came to family, even if they sometimes didn’t deserve it.

He just hopes their friendship would remain, once Rin is completely sober and school is in session.

What was the most fascinating thing about the other was how easily he devoured food. While Adrien himself had admittedly eaten far more than his stomach could handle at once, the Asian seemed to be a black hole in human form.

After five sandwiches, the model barely managed two, Rin finally slowed down and patted his stomach. If he had a cartoonish bulge at this point, Adrien wouldn’t be surprised, but the cassock left him with nothing more than his imagination.

“They really went all out with food here and everything is very tasty. Don’t think I myself could have made it better,” he licked his lips, once again showcasing his long tongue. The content look on his face made him look like a young child, just about to head to sleep. Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle, then clutched his stomach as it cramped a little.

Faster than he would have guessed, the slightly drunk exchange student was at his side, his warm hand feeling Adrien’s stomach through his suit. The model wanted to be shocked and push him away, but the way he was touching him felt nice, not to mention Rin seemed to know what he was doing.

“Looks like someone ate too much in a short amount of time,” the words of the black-haired one were barely being registered by our blond, his mind was somewhere else at the moment.

The moment his semi-drunk friend had stepped into his personal space, a pleasant yet strange scent enveloped him.

It wasn’t like anything he had smelled before, a unique mixture of slightly burned caramel and a spicy note he couldn’t place, no matter how hard he tried. Rin’s cologne really was something else. Must be a Japanese brand, since he probably knew every major American and European brand.

Even after a few seconds, he still hadn’t gotten sick of it, instead he tried his best to inconspicuously take a large whiff of it to finally figure the smell out. The second taste was even more potent than the first and left the boy with a slowly hardening cock, which had begun to tent his suit pants.

Never before had he been this affected by the scent of a person; the ensuring lust and confusion acted paralysing, leaving him at the mercy of Rin’s hands.

By the time those warm hands left him, he had started to get used to them, leaving his stomach with a cold feeling.

“Doesn’t seem too bad,” Rin looked around for a moment. “If you can point me towards the kitchen, I’ll mix you something quick to help settle your insides. Trust me, if there is one thing, I am familiar with, it is overeating,” he offered him a bright smile, which made the slight bit of doubt he had been feeling vanish.

“Sure, it is this way,” without even registering it, Adrien grabbed the black cassock sleeve and pulled the other through the dancing masses. It was only thanks to years of boring social event that he managed not to collide with anyone, Rin on the other hand was looking rather dishevelled by the time they reached the other side of the dance floor.

“Here, you are. I will make sure nobody notices you are in there,” the blond gently shoved his friend inside. “We really aren’t supposed to be in there without supervision,” he elaborated after seeing Rin raise his brow in confusion.

“Ah, then I will make sure to hurry up. Thanks for playing lookout, I will make sure to make it less bland than usually for you,” with those words, he gently shut the door, leaving Adrien to act as guard.

* * *

No matter how hard he tried, not a single noise could be heard through the door he was “casually” leaning against. It really was impressive how quiet Rin could be in his current state. Maybe he should ask if he could get some lessons, it would be helpful when he wants to sneak out to meet with his friends…

Each time someone even took a step in his direction, he found himself twitching. For the first time since starting school, he was breaking the rules. It was such an exciting feeling and much to his embarrassment, it went straight to his cock.

While nobody was looking, he carefully adjusted his dick to travel down his leg, instead of bulging outwards. Wasn’t the most comfortable thing, but it would do. Maybe excusing himself to the bathroom after Rin was done would be a smart move? Just thinking about jerking off in the school toilet only managed to give his problem even more fuel.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the door behind him opened and a strong hand quickly pulled him inside before locking it again.

Adrien will deny his yelp if anyone should mention it, but thankfully it looked like his friend wasn’t going to make fun of the sound.

The kitchen was pitch-black, the decorations on the outside blocking the windows. Had Rin worked in the dark, or just turned off the lights to let him in? Speaking of Rin, where is he? “Rin, can we turn on the light?” He asked while trying to make his way through the room.

“Sorry Adrien, I spilled stuff all over myself and I really don’t want you to see me like this, your drink is on the table closest to you, enjoy it while I clean myself up,” his voice sounded clearly annoyed, he must have completely ruined his costume.

“Sure, sorry to hear about your clothes, hope the stains come out,” he only got a grunt as answer as his fingers brushed the surface and quickly found the large glass. It was warm to the touch, but not too hot to make it difficult to drink.

Rin’s words however made him reconsider drinking it straight away however, instead he first removed his jacket, vest and bowtie. Even if he could easily afford having them cleaning, he still didn’t want to risk his father questioning what he did with them. It would just result in a pointless dispute.

He brought the glass to his lips and took a whiff of the content. It was a strange mix of milky, salty and sweet, with a familiar smelling spicy note, though that is probably thanks to Rin’s cologne. “Smells good,” he compliments and started chugging down the drink.

The thick liquid tasted just like it smelled, the combination was surprisingly tasty and left him wanting more. His cramps vanished nearly instantly and just left him feeling warm.

It didn’t stop there however. While the blond enjoyed the rest of his drink, even using his tongue to get as much of the residue as possible, the warmth started to spread. From his belly it went straight to his crotch. His already hard cock grew even further, travelling down his leg while leaving a faint trail of pre in his pants.

It alone wasn’t enough to get him to do anything though. What really got his hands moving was when it reached his butt. All the heat gathered at his hole, causing it to twitch like crazy and making his pants uncomfortable.

Groaning slightly, he used one hand to pop the button and push them over his round ass, presenting his nicely developed cheeks to the dark room. He didn’t care about Rin seeing him, it was way too dark in here for that. Once the nice cool air hit his heated hole, the thought about the other vanished completely as he let out a wanton moan, sending more pre out of his cock.

He put down the glass, slightly disappointed that it was empty, then his hands felt something sticky on the table. Had his friend spilled something while pouring it? Using a finger to scoop a bit up, his eyes widen and a smile came to his face, it was more of the drink!

Not thinking too much about it, he bent over the table and started licking the puddle, shuddering each time his smooth tongue lost the liquid before it could reach his mouth. After a few licks however, suddenly the tasty drink found its way into him, earning a deep rumble of approval from the blond. The small pink muscle had grown into a long, sand paper-like, monstrosity, barely fitting inside anymore.

As he tried to crawl further onto the table, to see if there was more just waiting outside his reach, his hard cock collided with the wood, causing a loud whine to resonate from the back of his throat.

Instead of giving up however, he wriggled around to make his pants slide down the rest of his legs, hitting the floor with a light click of the belt buckle.

His hard cock sprung up and hit his belly, just below his pecs, smearing pre into his shirt, which started to slowly dissolve into nothingness. Soon his chest was bare, his nipples standing proudly and erect into the darkness. He paid the, now soda can thick and heavily throbbing, rod no mind and just went back to blindly exploring the table for more “food”.

He quickly found another small puddle and got to work, gently swaying his ass from side to side as a deep rumble shook his chest. His momentarily confusion about the sound got quenched, as a large glob hit the back of his head, throwing off the top hat and soaking his hair. “Don’t worry about it kitten, just enjoy your meal, I am making some more, so don’t hold back,” Rin grunted from somewhere in the room… Adrien had completely forgotten he was here too.

Not that his presence mattered, it was way too dark to see what he was doing, so he just went back to cleaning the table. They couldn’t leave any traces of them being here after all.

Each lick continued to send warmth through him and just like before, it went straight to his crotch.

His already large cock continued to grow in length and thickness, quickly reaching a two-litre bottle in circumference as the dripping tip got in the way of his mouth. Adrien grumbled in annoyance and tried to get his dick out of his face, but the stubborn rod kept springing back, mixing his salty cum with his delicious drink. “Come on, stupid thing,” he mumbled and, under much effort, moved it back to instead poke through his legs.

Like it had waited for it, a large gush of pre poured out, making his pants and shoes meet the same fate as his shirt.

The nearly invisible blond fluff covering his balls got thicker with each twitch of his cock, soon it was like a thick layer of fur. Inside his pouch, his nuts started to move as well, pressing against the skin containing them. Each pulse made them expand; from ping-pong balls over eggs, oranges, apples, grapefruits all the way to coconuts.

Thanks to Adrien’s slight swaying of his hips, they dangled from side to side in a nearly hypnotising manner, earning a smile from the one in the shadows as he made his way over to his new subject.

He had just finished the last puddle and was busy licking his lips. Slit green eyes held a glimpse of sadness in them, he was far from being saturated, but there was nothing left. Sure, he had his own cream, but it was just not spicy enough for his taste. He stuck out his tongue in disgust. The blond had already tried to get the remaining cream out of his hair, but all he managed to do was scratching one of his large fluffy ears in the process. He felt like such an idiot for forgetting to retract his claws.

Just as he was about to get down from the table and maybe go back to the party to find something to eat, a familiar chuckle rang through the air, causing him to purr again. His nose twitched as his whiskers finally pushed through his skin, the smell of more deliciousness assaulted him.

“Sorry, took a moment longer than anticipated,” the rough hand of his Rin brushed through his hair. Claws gently played with his ears, before he set down a large mixing bowl in front of him. A single claw traced Adrien's back, all the way to his ass, leaving behind a line of fur. “Drink my pretty kitty, I want you big and strong.”

Not even gracing him with an answer, the blond dived into the musky substance. Meanwhile Rin stepped around the table, watching as fur claimed white skin. “So easy, no idea why I waited so long to claim someone.”

Under this reddish-blue gaze, the model’s prized face pushed outwards. Soon white fur started adding tribal markings to the forming muzzle as it reached further and further into the depleting meal. His fingernails dug deep into the wood as they got deeper and longer. Once nimble fingers swelling from muscles, with small pink pads pushing out from their undersides.

Adrien had so lost himself to his dinner that he didn’t even notice light breaking through the darkness.

Like a crown being placed on a prince’s head, a ring of bluish-white flames grew from Rin’s hair. White had completely conquered his locks, not a strand of black could be seen. While untamed before, now it seemed to move around with a will on its own.

Those were only the smaller changes he had went through however.

While fur was slowly claiming Adrien, pristine white scales had consumed him for the most part, with only his head and torso remaining true to his former nature. From his shoulders downwards, his arms had grown like he went through several months of training, yet they kept their sleek appearance. His muscles were efficient, not meant to show off.

His fingers ended in long claw-like nails, which still had a few bits of black cloth sticking to them. The same could be said about his legs, noticeably more muscular, but sleek and efficient. He could probably run for miles before he would feel the slightest bit of exhaustion from them. Talons on his twisted and enlarged feet caused a slight click to accompany each of his steps and left behind noticeable scratches in the tiled floor.

Bursting from his shoulders were a set of sharp-edged wings, looking more able to cut something than to carry him through the air. They beat in a gentle rhythm, making sure his scent was always in his pet’s nose.

The final noteworthy change was a thick tail, emerging right above his muscular cheeks. Long and flexible with a pointed tip, looking like it could puncture steel, it was more like a weapon than a tool to keep balance.

Rin licked his lips as he trailed down his chiselled body with his hand. Not an ounce of fat in sight, he was all hard muscles. He stopped at his massive cock, easily dwarfing his forearm and still leaking cum from a moment ago, giving it a few more strokes he got into position behind his kitty.

“I have another treat for you, hope you will enjoy it as much as the rest,” he growled and traced the slowly expanding cheeks before him. Adrien would be a big one, he was sure of it.

While Rin had moved around the room, and our model devoured his cream, his change had continued. The coat of blond fur had completely claimed his body, leaving patches of a cream colour around his crotch and chest area.

His muscles had grown more pronounced. The hints of abs he had from all his activities grew into a six pack, lines cutting deep into his flesh making each one clearly visible. His flat chest had blossomed into a pair of pecs, large as pillows they pushed away from his belly, creating a clear contrast between them and his abs. Two fat nipples stood proudly at attention, slightly twitching whenever a gust of musk hit them.

The blond only acknowledged Rin’s words with another loud rumbling purr and wriggled his ass in his direction. As the tracing turned into a rough grip, a small yelp escaped his maw. “Not so rough master, you are making me spill,” to Rin it wasn’t clear if he meant his food, or the fact his fat cock just sent out another jet of cum. The force of it strong enough to free his rod from its position between his legs and caused it to hit the underside of the table with a dull thud. Not that it mattered at all.

“Don’t worry about spilling, kitty,” he gives Adrien’s ass a spank, which despite the fur damping it, still rang through the air. “Just enjoy what comes next.”

Not even a second after giving the order, he plunges his mammoth of a cock into his cat without any preparation and didn’t meet any resistance. All 30 inches of veiny meat pushed against wet flesh, leaving behind copious amounts of pre-cum in its wake.

Both, dragon and cat, let out a moan as the table started to creak under the combined weight of the duo. Like crazy, Rin started to piston into his lovely servant. Wild eyes watched with untamed glee as the change sped up now that he was feeding his cum directly into him without any detour.

Adrien’s back rippled as it starts to stretch and expand, pushing the animalistic beast past his former hight, then past Kim’s until he even beat any of the adults usually surrounding them. His legs grew thicker and more muscular, thighs the size of Rin’s torso, paws easily the length of his human arms to keep his massive body stable.

Above his ballooning ass, a long and slim tail bursts from his flesh, wrapping around his master to push him even deeper inside him. His hard cock and growing muscles squeeze the table between them, until the wood couldn’t hold anymore and it split in half, causing the giant to land right in the valley his chest creates.

Thankfully his new lightning-fast reflexes made him land on his hands and knees, so the fun could continue without distraction.

Rin’s hands left the butt he was hammering into to grab the growing mane of blond before him and pulled Adrien back. In a show of flexibility, the dragon pushed the cat into a kiss. Despite only being half his size at this point, he still easily dominates him, earning a loud purr in return.

The demon prince was happy. Sure, it had taken some alcohol to make him see the truth, but he had finally started to form his court. Adrien would be his rock, once he was used to his new demonic life. A young behemoth, just awaiting orders to either warm his bed or crush his enemies. He was sure he would love his new existence far more than his old one.

With a grunt he sheathed himself deep within his new pet and unleashed gallon after gallon inside him. Leaning forward, nestling between the cheeks and idly tracing circles in the fur, the prince couldn’t help but wonder what to do next, he couldn’t risk getting found at this point.

Now that the room was quiet, besides Adrien’s grunts as he painted the room, he could hear the music blasting from the outside…

Maybe he should have picked a different location for this.


End file.
